Daddy
by Missbooie
Summary: When Taylor falls pregnant friendships are tested to the limit, especially after some startling news is revealed. Co-written by Stan. To. The. Death
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Ethan- can I please have the house tonight?'

'What again?!'

'Well- you know.' Caleb's easy smile spread across his face, causing Ethan to sigh- there was no use arguing with him while he was in this mood. He would always find a way to get what he wanted.

'Fine but you better turn up tomorrow on time. I'll see if I can crash at Lily's or I'll stay with Robyn, Max and Lofty.'

'I can't promise about tomorrow.'

'Seriously Cal? Connie's been breathing down your neck since the inspection- I wouldn't risk it.'

'I guess you're right...'

'Dr Hardy, Dr Knight! We have a waiting room full of patients. Get back to cubicles!' The brothers had been so involved in their conversation that they hadn't noticed Connie sneak up behind them.

'Yes Mrs Beauchamp.' The boys muttered before making their ways to the waiting area to collect their patients.

The rest of the shift passed in a blur with neither brother seeing much of the other. At the end of the shift Ethan hurried out and headed for the house that the two brothers shared. He grabbed his overnight back, which he now kept permanently packed incase Caleb sprung something on him, and drove over to Robyn's house. Cal walked in moments after Ethan left and set about making a romantic dinner.

When Taylor arrived the dining table had been dressed up with red table cloths, roses and candles, she had let herself in through the unlocked door. When she walked into the kitchen Cal was still cooking, topless. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest and kissed his tanned skin along his spine.

'Hello beautiful, I didn't know you'd arrived.'

'Yeah I let myself in.'

'I like an independent woman.' He smiled before their lips interlocked and they kissed passionately.

'This will be ready in a second so let me go grab a shirt and I'll be right back.'

'Do you have to cover up?'

'Save it for later- okay?' He laughed as he ran into his room only to return wearing a shirt. He served the food onto the plates and grabbed the wine from the fridge he went to pour Taylor some but she covered the glass with the palm of her hand. Cal ignored it and put the wine back in the fridge, before starting to eat his meal

'Listen Cal- we need to talk.' Taylor wasn't eating, just pushing her food around her plate with her fork but Cal didn't notice.

'If it's about Ethan he's staying with Robyn- he won't be back until tomorrow night. He doesn't mind.'

'It's not about him. It's about us.' Caleb stopped mid-chew. He swallowed hard and waited for Taylor to finish.

'What is it? Okay you're making me worried now.'

'Thing is Caleb- I'm pregnant.'

'Thanks for putting me up for the night Robyn- I really do appreciate it.'

'Its fine Ethan, honestly. You're always welcome.'

Max and Lofty echoed Robyn's offer as Ethan's mobile began to vibrate.

'Its Cal. You can come home.'

'Erm it's alright- I'm going to watch a movie with Robyn, Max and Lofty. I'll see you tomorrow.' He hung up. He didn't want to be in the house with both Taylor and Caleb at the same time. Whatever Cal wanted could wait until tomorrow. Instead of worrying about what his brother wanted he plonked himself next to Robyn and tried to enjoy the film- a mildly amusing rom-com. Robyn loved it but the boys weren't as fussed by the questionable acting and confusing story lines that didn't seem to match up. Max and Lofty went up to their rooms while Robyn gathered pillows and a blanket for Ethan before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading up herself. Ethan only had one thought as he fell asleep on the sofa- God he loved these people.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan walked in with Robyn, Max and Lofty. It had been a great evening but Cal's words were still spinning around his head- he was never wanted at home while Taylor was there. The more he though about it the stranger it became. He followed the others into the staffroom where he was left alone. Lofty and Robyn had gone to a quick meeting with Rita and Max had disappeared for some 'important business'. The staffroom was deserted. He slowly got changed into his scrubs and draped the stethoscope around his neck, while he was adjusting it Cal walked in.

'You're here early!'

'Yeah. Erm... Taylor went home last night, not long before I called you. She told me some news. I don't know if it's necessarily good news...'

'What do you mean?' It wasn't like Cal to speak in code and Ethan was having a hard time deciphering it.

'I mean, I'm happy, but I'm scared. It's complicated.'

'Spit it out!'

'She's pregnant.'

Well, that was a shock. 'How far?'

'About 3 weeks.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah I know.'

'So I guess you're going to be a dad.'

'Something like that. And you're going to be an uncle.'

This would change a lot. Both of them- all of their friends, too, in fact- we're complete strangers to parenting. Caleb was going to have a child... Ethan was going to be an uncle. Aside from all the fear and befuddlement, Ethan couldn't help but giving his brother a nervous smile. This was returned fleetingly.

'There's going to be a mini you popping into the world in around 8 months. God help us.' Ethan teased.

'Yeah,' said Cal, trying to continue smiling to conceal his shock; this didn't fool Ethan, though.

'Right I need to go - I promised Zoe I'd be in resus for the incoming RTC. I'll see you later.'

'Yeah, bye.' Caleb attempted a jovial response but Ethan had long left the room. The next time the brothers met was on their breaks a few hours later, outside the ED on Jeff's memorial bench. Cal had finally got his head around Taylor's news and now had a plan.

'Ethan - you know how you've been wanting me to move out pretty much ever since I moved in?'

'Yeah,'

'Well, I think I'm going to do it. At some point. Not yet. Find a house, a nice house where I can live with Taylor and the baby. Obviously, it's very soon, but it's going to have to happen at some point - especially now.' He ruffled his younger brother's hair and smiled, pleased about his plan and his regaining of sensible thoughts.

'If you're sure, then-'

A shout from Zoe cut him off, he shoved his now empty coffee cup in Cal's hand and jogged towards the main entrance to the ED. He had got used to having Cal around- at first it had been horrible to have the man who he had seen very little of over the last few years to suddenly be permanently around but now it was kind of nice to have company instead of being constantly alone.

Ethan walked into the house to find a few booklets from estate agents lying on the floor. He had been tied up in resus hours after his shift ended but Cal had finished and obviously taken advantage of his extra time.

'So this is really happening.' Ethan said to Cal.

'Looks like it yeah. I've had a quick look through. I want somewhere suitable, affordable, not to far from a babysitter...'

'I'm the babysitter, aren't I Cal?'

'Yup- you don't mind. It's not like you do much else or have anyone here.' Ethan knew that Cal was joking with him, yet his words still hit him like a truck. He did have friends who he tried to spend time with, and maybe he wasn't in a relationship, but that didn't mean he was lonely...but would he be lonely once Caleb had gone?

'I'll be in my room if you want me.' He left Cal, walked into his room and pulled out his phone before shoving it back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk, not now. He lay in silence on his bed before rolling over to a stack of books and grabbed the first one on the pile - Cognitive Behavioural Therapy. Maybe not the most exciting book but it was better than letting his thoughts run free in his mind. However, he could not help but think as he stared at the pages, not really reading it. He resolved (for now) that he must accept that things were going to change- and be positive, at least for the sake of putting his mind at ease for the moment, for he was going to have a joyous new arrival in his family: a beautiful baby to care for and love and be the best uncle he could be- babies always bring people joy-right?

Cal knocked on Ethan's door a couple of hours later to see if he wanted anything, after receiving no response he pushed open the door, only to find the young man sprawled across his bed fast asleep, textbook still in hand. Cal sneaked over and gently prized the book out of his grasp, placed a pillow under is head, and covered him with a blanket before pulling closed the curtains and leaving without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a busy shift for all the staff- something about Saturdays just made people fall over for no apparent reason, made children run into door frames, made all the regular drunks even drunker and unleashed the inner clubbers out of otherwise ordinary people; alcohol consumption shot up, as usual, and so did the number of women tottering around in precarious stilettos. But today was different - despite it being busy with two major incidents there were no fatalities, so the team decided to celebrate at the pub. Everyone except Connie was there- she was still in her office enjoying the paperwork of her position as Clinical Lead.

'Cal, everyone's here.'

'Yeah. So?'

'I think it's time you told everyone.'

Caleb's snigger faded when he looked Ethan in the eye, 'Oh - you were serious.'

'Of course I'm serious. Look, it's big news and people should hear it from you. Plus you may be able to get some advise on parenting - your going to need it, after all.'

'Gee thanks, bro.'

Ethan stood up and shouted for people's attention,

'Caleb has a big announcement that he would like to tell you all.'

'No he doesn't.' Cal muttered under his breath, but it was no use - Ethan had made up his mind so there was nothing he could do except stand up and spread the word.

'Most of you will have met my girlfriend Taylor Ashbie. Well we have some pretty significant news: we're having a baby.' Applause broke out in the pub by staff and stranger alike. As people came forward to personally congratulate Cal, thump him on the back, wish him luck. On the edge of the group of smiling people, Robyn cautiously approached Ethan and lightly touched his arm.

'We need to talk. In private.'

Ethan gave a nod. She lead him through the maze of tables and chairs before they reached the door.

'We aren't actually going outside are we?'

'Look Ethan, I really need to talk to you alone.'

'But it's cold!'

'But it's important!'

The pair stepped outside. It truly was cold and both their coats were inside. This news had better be as important as Robyn claimed it was.

'How far along is Taylor in her pregnancy?'

'About 3 weeks, why?'

'Oh God.'

'What?'

'I went out with a friend of mine, Fee, about 3 weeks ago. She had another friend of hers with her - Taylor. I only knew Taylor by sight and wasn't sure if she knew who I was, so I didn't talk to her that much. Anyway, we were drinking and dancing and enjoying ourselves when this guy walks up to us, a really cute guy, and starts flirting with Taylor. One thing lead to another and then they were kissing. Fee and I said that we had to leave, because we both had work the next morning, but Taylor didn't want to. She said she was going to stay for one last drink. So we left her. Fee needed to use the loo before we left so I waited outside the bathroom. I saw Taylor and this guy kissing, his hand around her waist. He whispered something in her ear. Then they walked into the crowd, out of sight.' Robyn paused her story for a break; she had been talking faster and faster and was now exhausted. She breathed heavily and watched the white clouds of breath fly from her mouth. This obviously wasn't easy for her to tell, especially as it had the potential to destroy a relationship at the least convenient time possible.

'Then what? Then what Robyn?! Where did they go?'

'I saw the two of them getting in a Taxi together while I was getting in mine.'

'Oh no. Oh please no.'

'I thought you should know.'

'Yeah. I'm glad you told me. Thanks, Robyn. I don't know what to say. If Caleb isn't the father it will break his heart, but this can't stay hidden. I've seen how he is around Taylor... He really loves her.'

'Never saw Cal as the lovey-dovey, romantic type.'

'Me neither, to be honest. Look Robyn, it's cold and we should go back in, in case anyone notices we're gone.'

'You're right. Let's go.'

The pair walked back into the pub. They were silent but Ethan's mind was engulfed by what Robyn had said. Is Cal the father? What if Cal wasn't the father? How would he cope? Who is the real father? Where is that man now? Does Taylor know?...How was Ethan supposed to tell his brother? How could he ruin his life like that? But how could he hide it and let a relationship be built on lies?

Ethan sat at the bar starring at his diet coke, unaware that his brother had pulled up a stool next to him.

'You do have to lift the glass to drink it - you can't just telepathically command it to go into your mouth,' Cal joked.

'Sorry. I was thinking.'

'What about?'

'You. Mostly.'

'Oh yeah? What about me?'

'Well just you and Taylor and the baby and everything.'

'Everything? No wonder you were sat there for so long.'

Ethan forced a smile, which turned into a confused look as he turned around to look around the room, only to find the other staff gone.

'Where is everyone?'

'Went home. Like we should be.'

'Yeah. I don't know about you but I am shattered.' Like Cal's heart would be when he found out. Like Taylor's conscience probably is. Like their relationship may be if the truth came out.

'Right, let's go then.' Cal grabbed his coat and left the pub, but Ethan was much slower, causing Cal to re-enter the pub and call 'Come on, Nibbles!' through the door.

Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan drove Cal home with the intention of picking up his brother's car in the morning (Cal couldn't drive himself after all the drinks friends had insisted on buying for him). Ethan slowly mulled through everything that Robyn had told him. Could it really be possible that Taylor was having someone else's baby? He decided to leave Cal downstairs and headed to his room, where he got changed and climbed into his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. He tossed and he turned but nothing helped. Instead he focused on the sounds from downstairs, the gentle hum of the TV playing an old football game, the occasional clinking of bottles as a pile formed in the recycling bin. When that failed he climbed out of bed and grabbed his iPod from his bag. He rammed the headphones in and played reruns of old comedy sketch shows. He curled up in the duvet and let the canned laughter carry him into sleep.

It was 4:30 am when the alarm blared too early and a weary Ethan lugged himself out of bed and down the stairs. How much sleep had he actually had? It felt like mere minutes, but it must have been at least 3 hours. Still, not a lot. He scrawled a note for Cal before making himself a strong cup of coffee:

Cal,

I have the 6-6 Sunday shift. Your car is still outside the pub- if you want it go and get it.

Ethan

He sat and sipped his coffee, willing the caffeine do its job as soon as possible, while looking out of the window into the darkness. It may be near the beginning of spring but it certainly didn't feel like it. The 6-6 shifts were horrible. You drove to work in the dark only to drive home in the dark; spending your day in the artificial lights of the hospital. He was pretty sure prisoners see more daylight than him on days like this... He grabbed an apple and munched it as he ran back upstairs and got changed. He was out of the house by 5:20 and made it to the hospital ten minutes before his shift began. Robyn followed him in.

'Have you talked to Cal?'

'Not exactly...'

'What do you mean? It's too early to make me think!'

'I have talked to him just not about the whole baby situation. We got home, I went to bed and he had several more bottles of beer in front of a football match.'

'Please promise me that you'll talk to him soon!'

'Look, Robyn. I don't want to break my brother's heart. I don't want to hurt him. If I'm going to tell him anything about this it's once I know for definite and there is no other explanation.'

'So what do we do?'

'You start your shifts - it's 6 o'clock.' Robyn and Ethan turned around to find Connie stood at the door to the staff room. Didn't that woman ever go home?!

As Robyn had said: it was too early to think. For now, the priority was getting through the day without dropping off in the middle of tending to any patients. Thinking could come later, but by the end of their shift neither Robyn nor Ethan had the energy to continue their discussion following a major RTC involving a packed bus and a lorry. It was days like today where they really felt the strain of the career path they had chosen, with its never ending flow of injured patients.

Yes, it was normally rewarding, but it was also physically and mentally exhausting. So thinking could wait longer still... At this rate, Ethan may be able to delay it forever...


	5. Chapter 5

'Ethan, what are you doing at the end of your shift?' Robyn asked.  
'Probably just going home and studying, why?'  
'Hang on - where's Cal?'  
'He's been off since Sunday. He starts a two week block of night shifts today. Why?!' An uncomfortable silence settled between the friends. 'Robyn?!'  
'Fancy going out for a drink?'  
Ethan's eyebrows shot up.  
'A drink?! I think you're forgetting which brother you're talking to?'  
'Ethan! I though you were the smart one. We are going to a certain club where a certain someone may have met a certain someone else and a certain something may have happened.'  
'Specific, Robyn. Real specific!'  
'You know what I mean.'  
'No, not really.' Of course, Ethan knew exactly what she meant, but by this point he was too exhausted to think and simply didn't have the energy to argue with the nurse.  
'It's time we found some answers.'  
'Thank you! Why couldn't you have just said that the first time?'  
'Where's the fun in that?! Besides, Cal could be hiding behind the door, for all I know...' Robyn laughed as she left the staffroom, closely followed by Ethan.

Ethan's car pulled up by a modern-looking club. The sleek black sign glistened in the flickering street lamp that blinked behind them. "Stigma". As in, the top of the female part of a flower which collects pollen grains for reproduction. Wow. How innovative. And a little too ironic.

A muffled, pounding beat could be heard from the outside - signs of nightlife inside.  
'Right, this is where we went that night that your brother's life was potentially ruined.'  
'That fills me with confidence Robyn, it really does.'  
'Right - here goes nothing!' Her voice was filled with confidence, however this attribute was not shared with the rest of her body as she remained rooted firmly in place.  
'Robyn?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Why are we still sat here?'  
'Because we haven't moved yet.'  
'I know that, but why haven't we moved yet?'  
'It has just occurred to me that maybe I don't want to know if anything happened with Taylor and that guy.'  
'Neither do I. Not really.'  
'So what do we do?'  
'We have two options: we go in or we don't.'  
'I don't want to anymore. Please don't make me, Ethan! I don't think I could bare the look on Cal's face! Wouldn't we be responsible for ruining it all, because it would have been us who exposed the truth?' Tears began to roll down her face. Ethan leant over the car and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.  
'I think it's time for a late pizza and some corny TV. What do you think?'  
'I think that sounds better than my plan ever will.'  
Robyn flicked a switch, causing the car to sink into a musical ocean as it pulled away from the bar with no more answers than were had hours before.

The pizza had been eaten. The drinks had been drunk. Another episode of 'Don't tell the bride!' rolled to the credits and the screen faded to black.  
'Ethan? Do you think we'll ever find love like that?' Recent events had lead her to doubt it even existed. There was no response so Robyn repeated herself, 'Ethan?' She turned round to look at Ethan, an Ethan who was now fast asleep with his chest gently rising then falling and his breath quietly whistling through his half open mouth.  
'I guess we won't then.' Robyn sighed heavily before kissing Ethan's cheek and covering him with a blanket before thinking better of his position and manoeuvring his body into a more comfortable position on the sofa. She made her way upstairs to the spare bedroom and collapsed into a heap on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been just over three months since the abandoned visit to Stigma. Taylor was four months pregnant and Ethan had no more information about that night. Time was running low. What he did know was that he was fed up with Taylor's constant presence at the house. She had moved in with Cal to prepare for the baby coming and so that they could spend more time together. Of course, moving in with Cal meant moving in with Ethan too. Ethan tried to stay out of the couple's way as much as possible by taking extra shifts at the hospital and staying at Robyn's house, who was more than understanding. The shared secret had made their friendship blossom and caused them to both realise how much they had in common with each other, and how compatible they were as friends.

'It's not that simple, Caleb!'

'Why not? Why can't we just do things my way for once?!'

'Because! Just because!'

'Well maybe that isn't a good enough answer!'

'Well maybe it will have to be for now!'

Taylor stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She was just so angry! Why did he always have to be so awkward? Her blood ran hot with range as her anger filled her entire body. She had obviously been pacing in her anger-fuelled energy surge, as she soon found herself outside the hospital's entrance to the ED. Ethan was sat on a bench in his scrubs and a jumper eating a sandwich and reading a textbook, as usual. He glanced up and saw Taylor, panic echoing through him.

'What's wrong Taylor?' He was met with a blank look, 'It's Ethan. Dr Ethan Hardy. What's wrong?'

Taylor blinked hard, suddenly recognising him before she began to sob. Her words were barely audible as she cried

'It's Caleb. We had a fight. I don't know what to do!'

'Are you okay though? Is the baby okay?' Ethan searched her eyes before glancing down her body, trying to establish if there was any damage. Since he found out about her alleged betrayal, he had not been able to see Taylor in the same kind-hearted light again, but at moments like this he still could not help but pity her. Besides, Ethan had had several months to become accustomed to the fact, so it was now pushed to the back of his mind.

'I- I think so.' Something suddenly clicked deep inside her, 'Ethan!' She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder leaving Ethan with no other option than to hold his brother's girlfriend while she cried.

'Its alright. You're safe here.' He continued to attempt to comfort her with little success.

'We fought.'

'Over what?'

'Everything. The baby. The house. The future. Us.' The sobs that once shook her to her core subsided into gentle hiccuping with a constant stream of tears.

'Why don't you come inside? I'll sort you out a nice hot drink before I get you home.' Ethan began steering her towards the door but she stopped just short of the entrance and looked Ethan straight in the eye,

'Where's home?'

Taylor was asleep on the sofa in the staffroom, several empty mugs of tea next to her. Ethan had finished his shift early to look after her in her fragile state but they hadn't yet left the hospital grounds. It was incredibly lucky that Zoe was in charge, otherwise he could never have got the time off. Connie should be away at meetings more regularly - the atmosphere in the ED was much more optimistic and positive.

'Hi Cal? It's Ethan. Yeah she's with me. We're at the hospital. No she's fine. Why was she upset? Yes she was upset. Very upset Caleb. What did you do? What?! Why the hell would you do that?! I knew you could be an idiot but seriously?! I'll take her home. Yes to our house. She shouldn't be alone. No, she shouldn't. You guys really need to talk. No I won't be there. I've already told you several hundreds of times! I'm going to Robyn's. Goodbye Caleb. Bye.' Ethan hung up before running his hand through his hair and letting out a heavy sigh.

'Right Taylor we should probably-' he turned around to find the sleeping Taylor. He crept over and gently shook her knee. Two eyes groggily opened and blinked repeatedly

'I'll try again! We should probably go. I'll take you home. Okay?'

'Okay.'

Ethan made his way to his car, closely followed by Taylor.

'Ethan, what would you define "home" as?"

Surprised by this question, he replied, 'Erm... Where I live.' This seemed a logical answer. 'Wouldn't you say the same?'

'I don't know. I'd say the place where you are happy to live.'

'Okay.' Ethan saw little point in this conversation.

Taylor said simply, 'I don't want to live where I used to be, but I don't always feel wanted where I live now... I don't know. Ignore me. It's a stupid thing to say. I just don't know.'

The rest of the journey home was silent. Ethan stayed in the car while Taylor entered the house. Watching to make sure that she got to and through the door safely before driving back across Holby to Lofty and Robyn's house. Where the three friends spent the night playing card games, eating pizza and drinking beer.

But later on, as he lay in bed drifting to sleep, Ethan's mind drifted back to what Taylor had said. He didn't know where home was either. And he knew all too well what it was like to not want one thing but not be wanted by the other.


	7. Chapter 7

'Ethan!' Robyn was leaning over his sleeping body, trying to wake him. 'Ethan?!' She began to shake his shoulders causing him to groan and roll over. He obviously didn't want to get up, but he didn't have a choice. 'Ethan!' Finally she managed to wake him up.

'What?' He whined squinting in Robyn's general direction, he bent over to the floor and fished around for his glasses before being handed them by Robyn.

'Today's the day. Get out of bed.'

'Today's the day for what? I thought we had today off before we swapped to night shifts!'

'Well, that too, but we are going to go back to Stigma. We should really find out before the baby is born.'

'We have another 5 months to find out! Can't it wait at least another hour?'

Robyn sat down on the bed next to Ethan and looked him square in the eyes

'Taylor is 4 months pregnant with a child. We need to find out who's child.'

'Does it even matter anymore? I mean they are living together, they will both look after and raise the child. They'll both be parents.' Ethan knew he was lying, not only Robyn but to himself.

'Don't you want to know?'

'Well obviously yes, but if it's going to tear my brother apart I'd rather not dig any deeper.'

'So we aren't going to go out today?'

Ethan sighed and nervously ran his hand through his hair

'Okay. Yes we are. We are going to go out and find something out.'

'Thank you! Sort yourself out with breakfast if you want it - you know where everything is.' With a flash of ginger hair, she disappeared out the room, leaving Ethan to drag himself out of bed and into the spare clothes that now lived in an overnight bag in his car.

'Will the club even be open now?'

'Well the manager at least will be there. Some of the other staff should be too. I'm pretty sure Huleo was working behind bar and possibly did some DJ work as well.'

'I'm sorry - who's Huleo?'

'We can't just keep calling him mystery man who may or may not have slept with your brother's girlfriend.'

'Right... So why "Huleo"?'

'Why not?' The car was parked in the same spot it had been in during the first visit. This time it would be different. This time there would be answers.

'So there's no chance that we'll bump into Cal here?'

'He's your brother! But no - he's at the hospital, or at least he should be. And why would he come now? He rarely clubs anyway.'

Ethan stepped out of the car and looked longingly at the entrance, if only he could make his legs walk towards it. A combination on fear and anticipation rooted him to the spot, Robyn on the other hand was already at the door and signalling for Ethan to join her. Eventually he managed to get to the door. A gentle pulsing of music came from within. Robyn pulled open the door and took the first step into the club. Even inside the music was quiet, nothing like the deafening volumes played on the evenings.

'Huleo is over there.' Robyn pointed across the room to where a tall dark man stood with his side turned to them. He was talking to someone. A woman. A tall woman with a mess of blond hair scraped back into a ponytail. Then he leant forward and was reaching to touch her stomach. The loose, flowing fabric of her top moved slightly revealing a large, solid lump on her stomach. His hand moved around the bump, gently circling it. Then they were talking, inaudibly, before they hugged. Only now could they see the face of the blond woman. A face they did not want to see. Taylor's. Robyn let out a gasp while Ethan's jaw silently dropped open. Taylor. Why did it have to be Taylor? Taylor was turning towards where Robyn and Ethan were waiting, hidden. They tried to stay as quiet as Taylor swished past them, her shoes clicking on the floor. They waited for the door to close before making their way over to Huleo.

Deciding to approach the investigation by pretending she did not remember Taylor, Robyn spoke to him, 'Hey! Was that- agh! What's her name? Was that-'

'Taylor? Yeah. The two of you were both here a couple months back weren't you? With another one of your friends? A brunette?'

'Yeah that was us. Can we ask-'

'Then who are you?' Huleo was looking at Ethan, who panicked - he hadn't thought of an answer to that yet but Robyn took care of it, like she always did.

'This is my boyfriend, Ethan.' The two men shook hands. 'Jake'

So his name was Jake, not Huleo, but Huleo definitely fitted his appearance.

'Why was Taylor here?'

'She wanted to tell me she was pregnant.'

'Oh! How far?'

'2 months. I thought you two were friends?'

'We've kind of lost touch recently. We never really knew each other too well, to be honest.'

'Right.'

'I'm just going to be blunt, Jake. Did you take Taylor home when we were here 4 months ago?'

'Yeah.' A beam broke out on his face. 'Best night of my life!'

Robyn and Ethan exchanged looks. Ugh.

'Did you - well, you know?'

'Yeah, obviously.'

The doubt inside Ethan grew and grew as Jake continued to reveal details about their night.

'Jake, Taylor lied to you. She isn't 2 months pregnant. She's 4 months, nearly 5 months pregnant. That's why her bump is so big.'

'You're not trying to imply that it's mine are you?'

'Well... could it be?'

'Yeah... Yeah it could. Oh God! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realise. I thought she was on the pill and we were both rather drunk. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend! She just told me now that she met her boyfriend not long after our night and that she is now pregnant with his kid.'

Ethan stood silent. Everything he had wished had crashed and burned. There was now a high possibility that the baby wasn't Cal's, and Taylor knew this too, and he was going to have to tell him.

Ethan had had enough, now. Enough of lies. He wanted the truth out. 'Well, Jake, that leaves us all in a bit of a mess. Quite frankly, I'm sick of lies. Here's the truth: Taylor is dating my brother. They have been dating for much longer than 5 months. She cheated. With you. Then realised she is pregnant shortly after. Maybe you should check next time, before merely assuming she is on the pill!' He could feel himself growing angry, even though he knew it was not solely Huleo's - sorry, Jake's - fault.

Afraid of causing a dispute or lashing out, he walked out of the bar, leaving Jake and Robyn alone.

'I am sorry. I really am.'

Ha! Sorry? He said himself, he'd had the best night of his life when he was ruining others! And now all he could say for himself was sorry?! Robyn, too, felt anger brewing inside of her.

'You should be. You may have just ruined their lives! Through utter stupid carelessness!' Robyn spat her words out before slamming the door to the club and getting into the car where Ethan was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white and every muscle in his arm was visible.

'Ethan?' Robyn touched the young doctor's arm to try and comfort him but he pulled away, simply saying, 'Seatbelt, please,' before driving off just a little too fast.

The news had broken him. There was no denying that, but there were plenty more troubles ahead that now needed to be tackled. The first of which being talking to Taylor and Caleb.


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan didn't go home for over a fortnight. Not that anyone noticed. Lofty was working day shifts, Taylor had just had another scan and now knew the sex of her baby, sending Cal into a frenzy of buying baby wear and toys. Pink ones. Robyn was the only one who really seemed to care. She took him to and from work everyday, made sure he ate regularly and washed his clothes while he slept, something he was doing more and more often for longer periods of time. At work he was restless and he was becoming increasingly careless. Connie was on day shifts, leaving Zoe to discipline him.

'Ethan? I need to talk to you. In Connie's office. Now please.'

Ethan sloppily dumped his folder by the computer and dragged himself into the office.

'What's going on Ethan?'

'Nothing.'

'Look at me.' Ethan raised his head to Zoe's eye line but was reluctant to look her in the eye. 'What's going on? And don't say it's nothing. There is clearly something seriously wrong. You're distracted and careless. You're completely out of character!' Zoe paused and glanced at Ethan who now had tears running down his face. 'This isn't you Ethan. What's wrong?'

'Caleb. Taylor. The baby. Everything.'

Softening, Zoe wrapped her arms around the young doctor as his sobs wrecked through his body.

'Ethan, you're shattered. You look the exact picture of death! Have you even been home recently?'

'No. I can't face them.'

'Where are you staying?'

'With Robyn.'

'She's a good friend and an excellent nurse.' Zoe broke apart the hug, leaving Ethan to wipe his tears from behind his glasses. 'I'm sending you home. Gather your things. I don't want to see you for at least another week.'

'Thank you Dr Hanna.' Ethan walked towards the door

'And Ethan?' Ethan turned at the door to face Zoe.

'Yeah?'

'Go home and talk to Caleb. He is your brother, after all.'

'Yes Dr Hanna.'

Ethan gathered his things and said a quick goodbye to Robyn before walking home from the hospital. He suddenly stopped and looked around him. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't been looking where he was going and now found himself at Robyn's front door. Like it was now automatic. Maybe this was home. Maybe he was like an animal, wondering the wild daily yet always returning to the same place. Maybe the reason it was home was because of the people who lived there. The people he relied on, the people he loved. Lofty and Robyn had been great to him, particularly Robyn and even Max had been awesome when he was home. The only problem was that it wasn't permanent. He knew that. Nothing was.

Ethan checked his watch. It was another two hours before Robyn finished her shift and Cal started his. Ethan felt around in his bag for his keys and unlocked his car. It was time to go home. Or at least, the place he technically still lived in.

Taylor's car wasn't in the drive, meaning that she wasn't home and Cal was alone - that would make everything easier, not that it was going to be at all easy anyway.

'Cal?' Ethan called into the house. A rush of adrenaline had refreshed him, at least temporarily, and he was desperate to talk to his brother. A noise replied something inaudible from upstairs. Ethan dumped his bag and shoes on the floor and ran up the stairs two at a time. He pushed open the door to Cal's room to find him topless in bed, propping himself up on his arms.

'Caleb, we need to talk.'

'About what?'

'We just need to talk. Something serious. Meet me downstairs in five minutes.' Ethan left the room, closing the door behind himself.

6 minutes later, Cal came plodding downstairs wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. He sat opposite Ethan and began gulping down the coffee that Ethan had made him.

'What do we need to talk about?' Ethan was silent. 'Okay you're scaring me now - what do we need to talk about?'

'It's about Taylor. And I don't want you to get mad. You should know and quite frankly it's tearing me to pieces keeping the secret. I hate that I'm the one left to tell you.'

'Just spit it out.'

'Right - so - basically...'

'Ethan!'

'Sorry. The baby might not be yours.'

'Oh - you have to be joking!' Cal started to laugh but quickly stopped when Ethan remained silent. 'Oh...oh.' He could see the serious look on Ethan's face. Then he looked at the table. Then he put his head in his hands. After several long minutes, he said, still looking down at the seemingly fascinating tabletop, 'But... What? What makes you say that? If it's not me then who is it?'

'Jake. The DJ at Stigma.'

'One night stand? Was she drunk? Did he force her?'

'Maybe, yes, no.'

'Huh?'

'She was drunk. She wasn't forced. They are apparently still friends, but no more. Jake is aware that she is now in a relationship. He didn't know this at the time.'

'How do you know?'

'She was out with Robyn and their friend, Fee. Taylor left with this guy. Robyn told me that night at the pub, when you announced the pregnancy.'

'I'm your brother, Ethan. Your brother. Why didn't you tell me sooner?' Fat tears were rolling down his face.

'I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to know for sure. And to be honest, I was kind of hoping someone else might tell you before I had to.'

'So it's definite?'

'Not exactly. It matches the time scale but so do you.'

'What do I do?'

'You talk to Taylor. You get a DNA test when the child is born. Or you don't. You raise it. Or you don't.'

'Its not "it" Ethan - it's a she. A baby girl.' The conversation paused. There had been a lot of pausing today.

'Are you alright?'

'What do you think? My girlfriend cheated on me. My pregnant girlfriend may not even be having my baby. I think that's a pretty good reason to not be alright.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Its not your fault. It's hers and it's mine.'

A silence filled the room. Eventually Cal broke the silence

'Where have you been?'

'At Robyn's.'

'For a week?'

'Yeah, well two weeks.' Nice to see you've finally noticed, Ethan wanted to say. But he really did not want to provoke his brother in his fragile state.

'You look dead.'

'Thank you. I still take great pride in my appearance. I've heard the 'sexy corpse' flattery a few times this week. Okay, maybe minus the first part... Well, I'm going to bed. Zoe has given me the week off and I plan on spending it in bed. Undisturbed.'

And he left Cal alone at the table, where silent tears began to drip onto the wood.

Cal arrived at work with a clouded mind, some dignity still in tact thanks to Ethan allowing him to pity himself in peace, turning a blind eye. He was beginning to understand why Ethan was so drained. Keeping such a large secret was tiring work. He made the decision: he would talk to Taylor when he finished his shift later. Maybe then they could work out a plan.


	9. Chapter 9

'Taylor, we need to talk. Is Ethan still there?'

'Yeah but I'm pretty sure he's asleep. I've not heard a sound from upstairs for ages. What do we need to talk about? If it's about the colour of the baby's room, I understand. Maybe hot pink isn't the best idea for a little baby but-'

'Its not about that. I'll be home soon.' The line went dead. Seven minutes later he walked in the door.

'We need to talk. Now.'

'What is it sweetheart?' Taylor was sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

'Don't you sweetheart me! I know all about Jake. So is the baby mine or his?' Cal's voice was rising with every word he said.

'What? You've got it all wrong! Jake is just a friend of mine.'

'A friend who you slept with while you were dating me?'

'No! What are you talking about?!'

'Don't lie to me, Taylor.'

'I'm not!'

'Look - I'm working my butt of at the moment so we can afford to have our baby and raise it and cherish it! Then my brother tells me that it might not even be mine!'

'He's lying, Caleb. He's jealous and just adapting to the idea.' The couple were now shouting at the top of their voices, miraculously Ethan didn't seem to wake, or, if he did, he was staying firmly put upstairs.

'That's my brother you're talking about! My brother! How dare you? You're the one who's lying! At first I was doubting Ethan because I was desperately hoping he was lying but he wouldn't do that. He couldn't do that.' Cal's voice was barely a whisper 'I want you to leave now please.'

'Cal... Can't we talk about it?'

'We just did.' Cal walked away before running upstairs, leaving Taylor to see herself out, tears tricking down her face. He stood outside Ethan's room, silently waiting for the click of the door downstairs. Moments later it did click shut and Cal took this as the cue to open Ethan's door and walked in. Ethan was sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. Cal walked up to his side and brushed the tousled hair from the younger doctor's eyes before perching on the edge of his bed.

'I've really messed up this time, haven't I? I don't get you sometimes, you know. You just seem so perfect. So amazing at everything. And then you do this - you exhaust yourself to protect me. Me! I'm supposed to protect you! I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to be there for you but I never was. I never saw that you needed me, that you wanted me. I've trodden on your toes your entire life. God, I really have screwed up. Everything's falling apart and there's nothing I can do to stick it back together again.'

Ethan had slept through Cal's soliloquy but was now beginning to stir. He suddenly tossed and rolled onto his side, kicking the duvet off. Cal stood up, picked up the duvet and laid it back over his sleeping brother before silently leaving the room.

Ethan slept for three days, on and off - more on than off, and when he did wake it would only be briefly. Cal and Robyn regularly checked up on him, leaving food and drinks on his desk only to return hours later to find them untouched. Robyn would sit by his bed while Cal was at work, sleeping in the armchair that had been moved up from downstairs. Cal found himself spending most of his spare time in Ethan's room. Watching him sleep. Watching him breathe. Watching him live. Calm, temporarily without any worries. Robyn was asleep in the armchair when he finally woke up. He got out of bed, got dressed and gently shook Robyn awake.

'Hm? Caleb?' Robyn asked through half open eyes

'No it's me.' Robyn's eyes widened as she took in who was standing before her.

'Ethan!' She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. 'I was beginning to worry. You were asleep for ages!'

'How long is ages?' he asked, hugging her back.

'3 days now.'

'Oh. Right.'

'Feeling better?'

'Oddly yeah, I am.'

'I think celebrations are in order.'

'Celebrating what?'

'Everything and anything Ethan. Absolutely anything.' Robyn was just blissfully happy to have him back.

They both left the room and made their way into the kitchen, after Ethan had had a quick wash. Robyn started pulling out ingredients from cupboards and threw them haphazardly into a bowl causing an explosion of ingredients to fly into the air, coating Robyn, Ethan and the kitchen in a light sprinkling of flour.

'What are you making?'

'Pancakes!'

Only one successful pancake was made - some of the ingredients had been in the flour fight, others had been lost during the countless unsuccessful attempts at flipping the pancakes resulting in half cooked pancakes being stuck to the ceiling, floor and work tops, then considerably less humorous and more pathetic ones just folding in on themselves like a strange lump of dough. The two friends sat down, covered in flour, to indulge in their breakfast. Half a pancake had never seemed so luxurious. Seconds later it was gone, leaving only the mess that exploded across the room, like the aftermath of a grenade.

'When are you in work today?' Ethan asked.

'I'm not! I have today off. I guess it was just lucky that you decided to wake up today.'

'Robyn. Can I ask you something?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'When's the last time you went on a date? Like a proper date with someone great - it being fun and, you know, romantic.'

'No idea. Too long ago I guess.'

'Me too. It's probably been about 2 years! Honey was great but we were pretty different and obviously now is now hours away. I'm not even in touch with her. What's wrong with us? We are two perfectly eligible people! Yet here we are! Me sleeping for days and you watching me, looking after me.'

'I guess I've been so caught up in work that I barely go out anymore. We work all day and go home shattered, or we work all night and sleep all day.'

'Maybe we should be looking closer to home.'

Ethan and Robyn looked deep into each other's eyes. They leaned in, slowly closing the gap between their faces until they were virtually touching.

'You would not believe the day I've had!' Cal's voice cut in hard, breaking their faces away from each other, both now flushed red with embarrassment. 'Oh hey! You're finally awake! I thought you'd decided to sleep forever!'

'I tried to. I really did. And I'm sure I would believe the day you had.' Ethan's voice was harsh.

'Someone got out of the wrong side of bed! I thought it was just Robyn in here.' He scanned his eyes around the room, frowning when he saw the mess. 'What the hell did you do? It looks like a bomb went off in here!'

'We made a pancake.' Robyn spoke up before Ethan could offend his brother

'Just one?'

'Look Caleb, I'm going to go shopping. You have no food other than pasta and crisps and, you of all people should know, that that is not a healthy or balanced diet.' Robyn was beginning to loose patience with him.

'Ethan normally does the shopping and I thought I would let him continue that privilege.'

'Sure.' She turned back to Ethan. 'We'll leave in ten minutes. Just let me get changed out of this!' Robyn pecked Ethan's cheek before bustling upstairs to get changed. Cal's eyes flicked from the door to Ethan and back again.

'Am I missing something?'

Obviously, Cal had been missing a lot of things for the past several months. Maybe he was merely an unobservant person.

'Brain cells?' Ethan sarcastically replied before taking himself upstairs to get changed out of his floury clothes, slightly disappointed, leaving Cal to clean the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

'What was that all about?' Robyn asked while she drove towards the supermarket.

'What?'

'That. You and your brother.'

'Maybe I'm just fed up of his shenanigans. He's been working with me and living with me for a year now. He said he would move out, he said he would transfer hospitals. He said he'd changed. After everything that's happened - with the accident, with Jeff, with me - you would've thought that he could have grown up.'

'Wow.' They were now parked outside the shop, waiting to go in. 'This is getting to you more than I realised. Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine. I'm always fine.'

'Maybe that's the problem.'

'Something like that...' Ethan climbed out of the car and waited for Robyn to join him.

'Shall we get a move on?'

Over the following weeks Cal and Taylor adopted a complicated relationship. They insisted that they were no longer dating except for when they clearly were, Cal wasn't around, except when he was, and Taylor was still deeply in love with Cal, except when she wasn't. Cal faithfully attended all the baby appointments, playing the supportive maybe-but-then-again-maybe-not-boyfriend throughout. Wait, no - he definitely was her boyfriend when he was there. Or was he? Probably. Unless he wasn't... Hence, a strangely complex relationship. The decision was made to have the baby DNA tested as soon as it was born - only then would they know for definite who's it was. Until then, it was anyone's guess. Cal's? Jake's? Ethan's? Well, okay, maybe not Ethan's... Ethan and Robyn revisited Stigma to try and get some more information from Jake but were met by a grumpy cleaner who said that he had left not long after their first visit. Maybe the pressure of possibly being a father was too much for him. A child would tie him down, stop the freedom of his current lifestyle. So he scarpered. Did this make him a coward? Despite the problems surrounding the father of the child, Cal was still warming to the idea of being a dad. Playing with a child, raising it, loving it, watching it grow up. You might say that he was even looking forward to it.

Taylor was due her 35 week scan at the hospital at 3:30PM. Cal had finished his shortened shift at 3 and was waiting for her to join him in the maternity department. Time ticked on, the appointment drew ever closer. Taylor had promised that she'd be fine getting to the hospital and that she'd be early. She certainly wasn't early, in fact she was now running late. Cal's phone began to violently buzz in his pocket, making him jump slightly. He was surprised to find it was Zoe calling him rather than Taylor, but answered it anyway.

'Cal, we need you back in the department.'

'I can't! I booked off this afternoon for Taylor's scan.'

'I know and I'm sorry but there's been a massive pileup on the ring road and we are taking the brunt of the casualties.'

'What about '?'

'Swamped due to a roof collapse at a busy village hall.'

'Right. I'm on my way down, but if things get even more complicated with Taylor then you'll be the one explaining.'

'More complicated?'

'Never mind. I'm coming.' Cal hung up before shoving his phone back into his pocket and running down the stairs into the staffroom to dump his things before joining his brother in resus.

'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.'

Cal took the first patient, an elderly lady with a nasty open fracture to her leg and suspected neck and spinal injuries.

Ethan took the second, a young looking woman, heavily pregnant and soaked in blood. Unconscious with no ID. Ethan tried to get basic observations on the woman before sending her for a variety of scans. He still couldn't tell who she was. She was too messy, too bloody to be recognisable. As she was being wheeled out of resus something caught Ethan's eye. A thin, delicate bracelet. Tinted red with blood. One feature was noticeable from it. A small T charm hung off it. Ethan's stomach plummeted. For a moment, he was sure he would vomit.

The bloody mess was Taylor.


	11. Chapter 11

'Cal, we need to talk. Now.'

'Last time we talked I wound up in a horrible mess... what is it this time?'

'Taylor's here.'

'Here? Where?'

'In CT, being scanned.'

'Scanned? Why?'

'Caleb, she was involved in the pileup on the ring road. I'm sorry.'

Cal's face dropped, but his patient was being wheeled back into resus, demanding his attention

'Take good care of her Ethan. Take care of her and the baby.' His voice wobbled slightly out of shock.

'I will. You know I will.'

Ethan walked out of resus to get some air and distance from his brother. This was going to be intense. And emotional.

'What happened?'

He ran over to where a group of nurses and porters were speeding towards resus.

'She went off in the scanner. We got a scan done of her head but that was it. We think it's a bleed around the baby.'

'Can you crash call the surgeons? We need Mr T too if possible.'

'On it.' A nurse bustled off, leaving Ethan with Taylor. Her BP was dropping dangerously low and her cardiac output was weakening. Cal abandoned his patient and rushed to her side, causing Charlie to call in Zoe to take over and send Cal to the relative's room where he waited in a mess of emotions.

'Where are the surgeons?'

'Tied up in theatre. But Mr T is on his way down.'

'Right. She needs more fluids. Let's keep pumping the blood in too, she needs to be in theatre, not in here.'

'Hello. I'm Mr T. Is this Taylor?'

'Yeah. She's around 35 weeks. My brother's girlfriend.'

'If it's fine with you, I'll take her up to theatre now. I've managed to grab a slot and a team. We'll perform an emergency cesarean and then find out where the bleed's from. Has she had a head CT?'

Ethan nodded 'We're still waiting for the results from that though.'

'Let me know if anything changes. I can get a neurosurgeon on standby if needs be.'

'Thank you. I'll let my brother know.'

The doctors shared a smile before parting their separate ways. Ethan slowly made his way to the relative's room, where Caleb was told to wait, when he saw a shape in the staffroom. How did anyone find any time to have a break with this amount of patients? He pushed open the door to find that the mysterious shadow was his brother.

'I thought you were staying in the relative's room.'

'Well you thought wrong. It's strange in there. I don't mind this room. These four walls feel less alien than the walls in there.'

'Right. I am sorry, you know.'

'About what? What's happened? Where's Taylor?'

'She's in theatre. I'm just sorry about everything. I'm-'

'Never mind - tell me whats happening! None of this was your fault. Honestly it wasn't. It's just-'

Robyn burst into the room

'Ethan, you need to have a look at these scans!'

'Are those Taylor's scans?' Cal burst out.

'Caleb, you should be doing this. Taylor is Ethan's patient and you aren't in a fit state to do anything to help her. If you want to help her then keep your emotions out of her care. Sorry.'

'Why does everyone keep saying that?!'

'What?'

'Sorry. It's not going to change anything whether you're sorry or not!'

'Cal, Robyn and I have to go. Now.'

'Why?'

'I'll just be blunt Caleb. She's got a head injury. A bleed on her brain. There are neurosurgeons on standby upstairs. Let me do my job. Trust me like I trusted you.'

Ethan left his brother with Robyn and ran up to the theatre where an emergency caesarean was being performed on Taylor.

'She's got a bleed on the brain. The scanner only just reported back. Sorry for the delay.' Ethan relayed his message through the intercom. A nurse bustled around and grabbed the CT scan out of his hand before running back into theatre and shoving the scan into the hands of the awaiting neurosurgeons. At that point, Ethan left. He didn't want to watch as his brother's girlfriend's brain was exposed for the world to see.


	12. Chapter 12

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?!' Cal was interrogating Zoe in his frustration.

'Look Caleb, I honestly don't know. I'm sorry you've been kept in the dark for so long but I have been rushed off my feet. You know how it is! You've worked through countless major incidents, we barely have time to catch our breath. I can send Robyn, Lofty, Max or Mac to find out about Taylor but I'm pretty sure she's still in surgery.' Zoe paused and gingerly placed her hand on his arm. 'I am sorry about all of this. I truly am. I would send you up with Ethan but I need him helping - really, I need you too but you shouldn't be working. I should get back; your brother, as amazing a doctor he is, can't hold the fort in resus forever. I'll be back to check on you soon and as soon as I get any information from upstairs I'll let you know.'

'Thanks Zoe. Sorry for storming in. I don't know where my head is at the moment. It's too much, too wrong.'

'I know. It will work out somehow.'

Zoe pushed open the doors and walked back into resus, leaving Cal with his own thoughts. Moments after, Zoe entered Robyn left and ran up the stairs, avoiding eye contact with him. Twenty minutes later she returned with her eyes swollen and red. Again, she ignored Cal and made her way straight to resus where she appeared to break down into Ethan's arms. The doors were still swinging shut, allowing Caleb to catch snippets of their conversation

'Baby...out...try...sleep...brain...' It was all nonsense - none of those words made any kind of sense by themselves. He desperately needed to know what was going on. Now.

'Zoe, if it's alright with you, I want to be the one to talk to Caleb.' Ethan was Cal's brother. If anyone, he should be the one to break the news to him.

'Yeah. That's- That's fine. Take Robyn with you too. Things have quietened down here now.'

Robyn and Ethan made their way over towards Cal, hand in hand.

'I have news from upstairs, Cal.' Ethan felt the grip of Robyn's hand tighten around his own. 'They had to perform an emergency cesarean. The baby is in pre-natal for now but you can go and see her whenever you want.'

'And Taylor?'

'She sustained a serious head injury which complicated everything and she crashed shortly after the baby was delivered. Caleb, I can't say this in a more gentle way: she's not in a good way at all. She's had major surgery on her brain and her abdomen, and is currently in an induced coma.'

'Will she- will she- make it?' His voice was barely a whisper

'She's in a critical but moderately stable condition.'

'You didn't answer the question.'

'I can't answer the question. You know how it is with comas. We don't know. We don't know if she'll wake up. We can't predict the future. Sorry.' Tears were streaming down Cal's face thick and fast.

'I love her. I can't lose her. I can't.'

'I know.' Ethan let go of Robyn's hand to wrap his arms around his brother. Holding him as he sobbed. 'I know.'

The brothers remained in their teary embrace for what felt like a lifetime before they eventually broke apart, in silence.

'I do believe we have a certain tiny baby girl to visit.' Robyn grabbed both of the brother's hands and pulled them towards the direction of pre-natal care.

So small. So delicate. So innocent. The tiny baby lay in Cal's protective arms as three faces stared into hers. The three friends looked into the baby's face and couldn't help but smile in silence at her miniature face as she slept.

'Gemma.' Cal said the name so quietly it was barely audible.

'What?'

'Gemma. This is baby Gemma. She's so precious and beautiful, just like a jewel.'

'I love it.'

Caleb was officially signed off work by Zoe, allowing him to spend all of his time with Taylor and Gemma. Gemma, having been born 5 weeks early, was still under close observation but was doing well. Taylor was still not improving. She had been eased off the drugs for her induced coma with the hope that she would wake up but she remained in a deep coma that her own body had put her in. Her breathing was being supported with a mask but she was still managing to breathe by herself.

It all started going wrong Monday afternoon. Caleb was downstairs in the ED with Gemma, letting everyone meet his bundle of joy. She was now fully independent and had been discharged by the pre-natal team. There was a small surprise party thrown in celebration of her birth by the other members of staff in the staffroom. Downstairs it was joyful. Upstairs it was somber. Caleb was downstairs.

Taylor had crashed three times and was now on a life support machine. She couldn't breathe for herself and was no longer reacting to her medication. Her pupils were fixed and dilated. A neurosurgeon officially pronounced her brain dead. It was at least an hour before the news reached Cal about her rapid deterioration. Gemma was thrust into Ethan's arms as he sprinted towards the room. He burst in, causing the quiet murmuring of the doctors to cease. He took one look at Taylor.

His once beautiful girlfriend was lying still, chest barely rising, tubes and wires running into her mouth, her wrists, her chest. He glanced around the room. None of the doctors made eye contact with him. He took in the colour of their scrubs, blues, greens and purple. The neurosurgeon. Her brain. Too late. She was gone. Wasn't she?

'Dr Knight. I'm sorry.' The neurosurgeon walked up to him. 'She had-'

'She had an inter-cranial bleed. She crashed several times and is now brain dead. I know. I knew it could happen. I've seen it happen.' Cal said, his voice rough and harsh.

Ethan was stood in the door way, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. For once, even Gemma was silent. She knew something was wrong. Maybe she couldn't talk or understand what was going on but she must have known that something was seriously wrong involving her mother.

Tears.

Streaming down Cal's face, hot and stinging, they came now.

Cal walked towards the life support machine.

'Turn it off. Let her go.'

'With all due respect, Dr Knight, you are not family. You cannot make that decision.' The neurosurgeon approached him.

'I'm all the family she has. Her mum died four years ago, her grandparents are long gone and she's an only child. Her dad left before she was born and she didn't even meet her aunt who now lives God knows where! I'm all she had, all she has. Her fight is over. Let her rest.'

'Yes. Okay. Fine.' The neurosurgeon looked at the doctor's face and realised that this was the hardest decision Cal could make. The pain in his eyes was indescribable, the pain in his heart was incomprehensible.

Cal slipped his hand into his girlfriend, and held on tight. He planted a final kiss on her forehead. Then, he took her hand and rested it on Gemma's stomach. Gemma looked at her mother with interest, but she was a stranger to the young baby.

All of a sudden, almost miraculously, the child's lip quivered, and she too began to cry silently, as if she really did understand what was going on.

The three of them were silent: father, daughter and mother, united for the last time.

Buttons were pressed. Machines stopped. Wires were unhooked. Taylor was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Cal stared into the face of Gemma. She was growing up so quickly. Parents always said that, but it really was true - she was developing her own personality, her own little quirks and when she wasn't developing her character she was sleeping peacefully in her cot. To say that Cal missed Taylor would be an understatement. Everyday he hoped that he would wake up next to her, but everyday he was disappointed as he woke up alone. Yet he wasn't really alone. He had Gemma. He had Ethan. He had the rest of the staff at the hospital, who were amazing and forever checking in on Cal and Gemma. Despite Cal's original plans to move out of Ethan's house he remained put with no plans to leave, at least not yet. Robyn had moved into the spare room and the three friends transformed one of the boxy storage rooms into a nursery for Gemma. The walls were painted a pale pink with hot pink polka dots. The bedding and accents were a variety of pastel colours; Taylor never got to finish planning the room so it was left with how she last thought of it. Indecisive but beautiful.

Ethan took to being an uncle like a fish to water. He looked after Gemma every third week. Connie and Zoe had organised shifts so that there would always be someone to look after her. One week it would be Robyn, the next Ethan, the next Caleb. Having the responsibility of a dependant individual to look after caused the friends to bond closer together. Ethan and Robyn were now in a strong relationship that seemed to fit into everything. Unlike some, more troublesome relationships, the transition from friends to partners had been seamless. There was no awkwardness at work or even with Cal at home. The baby had really caused him to mature. Ethan had briefly mentioned the DNA test not long after Gemma's birth but Cal had brushed off the idea incredibly quickly. Did it really matter that there may be a minute possibility that they weren't related by blood? They had been through so much together that they deserved the love they give each other. He was a father. A strong, reliable Dad loved his daughter madly, and would always be by her side.

Sunday afternoon was visiting day. The day where Ethan, Robyn, Caleb and Gemma visited Taylor's grave, regularly changing the flowers that decorated the grave stone. They sometimes took some soapy water to wash it, too. They kept it beautiful, like the woman it commemorated was. Tears were shed, but Gemma's innocence healed more of Cal's heart than anyone could have imagined.

It was like all the jigsaw pieces were falling into place - some missing, some broken, some tatty at the edges, yet all fit together as if they were made to be this way.


End file.
